


Bittersweet

by shellaura



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: London, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellaura/pseuds/shellaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012<br/>Ballack and Podolski meet up in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocioWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/gifts).



> Another mini fic saved from the fire. It was originally written in 2012 as part of an attempt at a fanfic advent calendar with prompts from my dear friend RocioWrites. The prompt for this was "bittersweet".

Seeing him now felt bittersweet. He had changed so much. They both had.

Lukas wasn't the hesitant youth anymore, new to the team and anxious to make a good impression. Shy had never been a word Michael would have used to describe him back then, but compared to the poise and self-confidence Podolski was now radiating, it seemed somewhat fitting in hindsight.

Ballack himself however had lost that feeling of pride his critics marked down as arrogance. Too many setbacks and too many disappointments had taught him better.  
  
It spoke for itself that meeting his lover from 6 years ago was one of the highlights of his year, when it felt like a low point at the same time.

Mistakes he'd made, mistakes others had made which caused him to suffer the consequences, and the possibility of a life he could have lead, had things gone differently, were now thrown in his face all at once. For the briefest of moments he couldn't breathe, overwhelmed with emotions whereas the younger man sat down opposite him with a carefree smile.  
  
He couldn't help smiling back by default. As if that had been everything he needed, his respiratory system started working again and the burden didn't way as heavy on his mind.  
  
It still took some babbling from Lukas' side and the sharing of anecdotes about their sons who coincidentally had the same name to break the ice completely, but when it did they were laughing together so loudly the waitress came to their table asking them to be considerate of the other costumers in the tea house.  
  
By the time Michael got home, the bitterness had already caught up with the sweetness again and it took him hours until he finally fell into a restless sleep. He woke up to a text from Lukas, asking if they could meet again. Not knowing how to reply, Michael turned off his phone and went back to sleep.


End file.
